Problem: $g(x) = -2x^{3}-7x^{2}+2(f(x))$ $f(n) = -3n^{3}-4n^{2}-7n$ $ g(f(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(0) = -3(0^{3})-4(0^{2})+(-7)(0)$ $f(0) = 0$ Now we know that $f(0) = 0$ . Let's solve for $g(f(0))$ , which is $g(0)$ $g(0) = -2(0^{3})-7(0^{2})+2(f(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(0)$ $f(0) = -3(0^{3})-4(0^{2})+(-7)(0)$ $f(0) = 0$ That means $g(0) = -2(0^{3})-7(0^{2})+(2)(0)$ $g(0) = 0$